Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures into the Morning Sky
by Zalpa
Summary: Reggi the Axew and his exploration Team CrossPlus go on an adventure throughout the land of Laru-Laga. But dangers are in every shadow, and some shadows are closer then others.
1. A Not-So Helping Hand

_**Chapter 1: A Not-So Helping Hand**_

Lush Fortress: One of the most popular Mystery Dungeons filled with treasure, items, and ferocious Grass and Poison Pokémon. Many Pokémon have been defeated by the poisonous gas, the immense number of traps, and the dangerous wild Pokémon lurking in every shadow. Still, the beautiful scenery attracts many Exploration Teams, Scientists, and the Rescue Teams ready to recover any Pokémon trapped within the coal black walls and the overgrown vines within. Strangely, some rooms aren't affected by the randomization affect of the Mystery Dungeon. These rooms are where the wild Pokémon sleep, licking wounds and preparing for whatever intruder invades their dangerous home.

Within one of these "rest rooms" lies an Eevee, sleeping through the day. The black boulder under her contains a large stockpile of mementos from the Explorers she knocked out. Poké, scarves, Treasure Boxes, even objects of sentimental value like dolls and toys are laying on her "bed". The Eevee quickly awakens by the door separating her room from the Mystery Dungeon. Laying still, hoping to surprise attack her intruders, she waits in silent.

"And that's how you unlock a door with some gummies and a Vine Whip" said a Snivy in a lab coat and a white bandanna wrapped upon his head. "Wow, Professor Perin! Who knew unlocking doors could be that easy!? Imagine the thought of all the other teams scrambling to find a key before the wind knocks them straight out of here, while we just break in, saving time and stamina!" said an Axew, wearing a blue bandanna around his neck, polka-dotted with white circles, with the head of a Deino within each one.

"It's not like you can use my technique, Reggi."

"Wanna bet? I'll learn and perfect the Locksmith technique, then I'll open any vault with it!"

"I mean, that you _can't _it, Reggi. You can't learn Vine Whip. Not even if your dad knew it."

"Oh. That sucks," the Axew named Reggi says sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I know! If you get us through here alive, I'll make sure I give you a Hone Claws TM!" says the Professor.

Reggi looks at the Professor jokingly, yet sternly, as if the Axew wants more.

"You drive a hard bargain, kid," Perin says. He opens a box filled with a multitude of berries, gummies, and apples. After digging through it, he pulls out a white certificate with a picture of a Chansey and an Audino on opposite sides, wearing matching black maid's headdresses, with a Pichu hanging upside down from the top, smiling. The sheet is bordered with black squiggly lines, with an assortment of berries like Rawst Berries, Cheri Berries, and Oran Berries. The text in the middle, written in bold, says "**Sparky's Shake Shack!**" Below it states, in a smaller, yet italicized text says "_This coupon gives the owner one free day at the All-You-Can-Eat bar with the purchase of a large shake of any kind._" Right at the bottom reads, "_Offer not valid to promotional shakes nor 2-for-1 specials."_

"You know me so well, don't you?" Reggi says. "It's days like these that make me wonder why you didn't join me in exploration, instead of working with those scientists all day and night."

"Simple answer, my dear buddy. We just had different interests. You wanted to explore the world while I wanted to learn what these 'Mysterious Dungeons' are. Nobody has any idea what exactly are these dungeons are. Were they created by the great legendary Pokémon of Time, Space, or Creation, or they were there since the beginning? What cause the creation of these dungeons? What makes up these dungeons? It's questions like these that made me want to become a scientist in the beginning. Still, we have at least one theory."

"What would that be?" Reggi asks.

"How about the theory of you've better leave my home or I'll make sure that you returned back from which you came stuffed inside your treasure box!" said a voice. It was the Eevee. Reggi and Perin were in shock from the sudden 'awakening' of it. The Eevee looked battered, with several bruises covering her body. Her left ear had a large piece missing from it. It's tail was burnt from an unknown previous battle. Despite the multiple injuries, the Pokémon stood her ground.

"Wait! Don't attack!" yelled Reggi. "Too late for that!" replies the Eevee. Lifting her head towards the ceiling, she charges a ball of pure darkness in her mouth. Black lightning emits from energy ball. She jumps into the air, turning around in a full circle before firing, as she lashes her head like a whip straight at her intruders. "**Shadow ****B****all**!" yells the Eevee. The dark ball goes straight towards Reggi and Perin, with quick velocity and power.

"Look out!" yells Perin as he pushes Reggi out of the way. The Shadow Ball explodes behind them, creating a cloud of smoke and debris.

"What with that Pokémon!?" asks Reggi on a whim after they dodge. "You of all people should know!" retorts Perin. "It's a wild Pokémon! Thanks to the world's balance of peacefulness and chaos thrown off, we get Pokémon like the Eevee."

"No. Not like that! It seems...different. Instead of attacking us the moment we came in, it waited for the right moment to strike. It spoke to us, like it wanted us to leave," says Reggi.

"So! We get reports of Wild Pokémon acting like it everyday! Don't act like its completely different! It's probably defending it's home. You know what we have to do!"

"Right! But...uh...you got to get off me first."

Perin expression changes from determined to embarrassed. He was laying on top of Reggi for quite some time by now. "Whoops." Perin immediately jumps off of Reggi, shifting into a combat stance as he slides across the grey tiled floor. Reggi jumps back up onto his feet, mimicing the stance Perin is using.

"Are you ladies done talking?" asks the Eevee sternly. The Eevee flips into position, charging another Shadow Ball. "Oh no you don't!" yells Reggi. Blue flames start emitting from his mouth as he brings his head to his chest. His eyes glares towards his target. He swings his head into the direction of the Eevee, as if his head was a baseball bat as it was about to make contact with the ball. "**Dragon Rage**!" yells the Axew as the ball of flames leave his mouth into the directions of the Eevee. _Kablam!_

Its a direct hit. The Eevee is knocked right out of it's position. It's body collide straight into the floor, adding another bruise into it's collection of wounds. Despite this, it wobbled onto it's feet, shaking it's head before it returned it's gaze to it's attackers.

"You little...why I outta'..."the Eevee prepares to say, but was interrupted by a figure behind it's back.

"Do what, exactly?" Perin says. He'd manage to get the jump onto the Eevee before it got up. As he says that, the stubs of his arms start to curve into green blades. "**Leaf Blade**," he says to the Eevee calmly before striking her. The Eevee rolls across the floor, pass Reggi, and into the coal black wall behind. Once again, the Eevee recovers back onto it's feet. "Argh! I had enough of you two!" it says. Opening it's mouth, it prepares another Shadow Ball.

"Again? You like a Wynaut with Recover and a TM." Reggi says. Like before, he prepares to fire another Dragon Rage. He manages to get the upper hand with his speed. "**Dragon Rage**!" he shouts. However, nothing comes out. Not even a single spark. "Reggi...When's the last time you drank a Max Elixir?" Perin says. "Uhh...,"is all that Reggi can say before the Eevee fires. "**Shadow Ball**!"

_Kablam! _This time it's a hit against Reggi. He was launched skyward from his spot by the resulting explosion. He was already knocked out cold before he lands into the wall, engraving his body within it with a thud. Perin watched as Reggi flew across the room, cringing when he hit the wall. "Oooo...That going to leave a mark."

"Yeah, and you're next!" the Eevee says. It lowers into a crouching position before launching off the wall into a fast speeding missile. "**Quick Attack**!" The head of the Eevee makes contact on Perin's stomach, stopping the Eevee, but launching Perin straight into the same wall as Reggi.

"AHH!" Perin shouts as he hits the wall. He lifts his head slowly as he sees the Eevee preparing another Shadow Ball. Perin's eyes squint, like he was already prepared for this situation. Moving his arm into his coat pocket, he pulls out a metal stick with it forking into two ways at the end, like a slingshot. He throws the stick straight towards the Eevee, resulting in direct contact with it's forehead. With this, the Eevee stops charging, lifts it's head in pain, then falls over on it's side, unconscious.

"Heh...Should start using those things more often." Perin says.

_Pok__é__mon are property of Nintendo and Game Freak. The Mystery Dungeon franchise belongs to Chun Soft. All Pok__é__mon mention belongs to the respective creators. All original characters belong to Zalpa and may only be used with permission._


	2. Some Berries Required

_**Chapter 2: Some Berries Required**_

Perin manages to escape the wall. Going through his treasure box once again, he pulls out an Oran Berry and 2 Reviver Seeds. The Oran Berry was a blue, spade-shaped berry with amazing healing abilities. They can heal the most serious of battle wounds in a matter of seconds! One quick swallow later, Perin felt as healthy as when he was just 5 days old. Perin's next goal was to get Reggi out of the wall. Perin sighs, as he was the one supposed to be protected. Large vines start to grow straight from Perin's back. They go straight towards Reggi, wrapping around his arms and legs. Perin steps back quickly, pulling Reggi out of the wall. However, Reggi falls straight towards the ground hard, enough to lift up a cloud of smoke. "Whoops," Perin says after the dusts clears.

Perin heads straight to Reggi, holding the Reviver Seeds in his grasp. When he got close enough, hu opened Reggi's mouth enough to place it in there. Like Oran Berries, Reviver Seeds also contain healing qualities, however they are used more to wake any Pokémon that fainted, no matter how powerful was the attack. "Ugh, I feel like the last time I had a Geodude land on my head," says Reggi as he wakes up.

"What happened?" ask Reggi.

"Oh, nothing," responds Perin. "Just realizing the Power of a Silver Stick."

"What about that?" says Reggi as he points to the fainted Eevee.

"I was going to get to her."

"Really? I thought you said that...wait, it's a she?"

"Yeah. Her voice was a lot more feminine then most Eevee's I met,"

"No wonder you going to revive her, you sly Growlithe," Reggi says with a smile.

"Shut up you."

The two approched the Eevee, Reviver Seed in hand. Perin places the Seed into the Eevee mouth, almost immediately waking her up. She wakes up groggy, but completely healed. Her previous bruises are gone, and, while her tail is shorter, cleared of any burns. The only injury not healed was the missing chunk of her left ear.

"Huh? I'm okay?" said the Eevee, confused. She notices something in her mouth and immediately spits it out. It was the Reviver Seed, or at this point a Plain Seed. Plain Seeds are Reviver Seeds without their healing abilities. They're virtually useless, and only good for a quick snack if you don't have Apples.

"Wait. You're NOT supposed to eat them?" says Reggi.

"No, Reggi. They're pretty much trash," Perin says.

"Why did you revive me? You could of left me for the wind," asks the Eevee.

"It's our faults for breaking in your home. It's the least we can do," Perin answers with.

"Yeah, what he said," Reggi says.

_Besides, I have a soft spot for cute Pok__é__mon,_ Perin thinks.

"It's not my home," the Eevee says.

Both Reggi and Perin says "Huh,".

"It used to be a home for all the residents of Obsidian Halls, but as time past, less and less Pokémon came back. It's now just my resting place."

"Obsidian Halls?" Reggi says confused.

"It's what those who don't live in Ware Street or the Guild houses calls Lush Fortress," Perin says.

"I'd wondered why many Rescue Teams called it the wrong name. Now I know," said the Eevee.

"Speaking of names, what's yours?" asked Reggi.

"I don't have one. Here it's not required."

"Oh. Well, I'm not gonna keep calling you Eevee. So how about I give you a name?"

"Why's that necessary?"

"Well, I was thinking I'm gonna get you out of here!"

"Leave the only place I called home? Why would I do that madness!?" The Eevee is in awe of the idea.

Reggi wrapped his arm around the Eevee."Think about it. All the food you can eat without worrying of losing your way, a better home, _infinite treasure,_" Reggi starts drooling about the idea of so much treasure, though he snaps out of it pretty quickly after a quick shake of his head.

"Heh, heh. Sorry about that. Anyway, think about the new worlds and lands you can explore. Lands of strong winds, blistering lava, and freezing snow. Or how about..."

"Stop. I've heard enough. I'll join you," the Eevee says with a smile.

"Really? That simple? Well, I'll be. You know, I thought I had to beat you over the head with a Gravelrock!"

"So I guess we should be heading out," the Eevee says.

"Not exactly," Perin says.

"Oh. Right. We have a mission," Reggi says.

"Mission?" the Eevee says confused.

"I'll explain it on the way, Ms.,uhh..." Perin says.

"Ooo! Ooo! I got this! I got this!" Reggi shouts. "How about...Karla?"

"Karla...Hmm. I like it. Cold, mysterious, yet very alluring. As of now, call me Karla." says the Eevee now called Karla.

"Welcome to Team CrossPlus, Karla!"

"CrossPlus?" Karla says sternly.

"It's supposed to be Cross with a plus, but the application wouldn't allow symbols,"

Karla sighs. "It's going to be a long ride, isn't it?"


End file.
